


Assassination Classroom Theoretical Ending

by Zerofan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AssClass - Freeform, Future, Gen, Karma Akabane - Freeform, Nagisa Shiota - Freeform, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan
Summary: Can't except Koro-sensei's death so, I want to make a theoretical ending for what I wish would happen. First I plan to present my theory then make up the story. Thank you in advance for reading my crappy Writing.
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

So, my theory is what if, obviously, Koro-Sensei didn't die but instead faked his death so the government would get off his back,,,,,, And the reason he didn't see his students yet is because what ever he did to fake his death took him a while to reform?


	2. Chapter 1

_Ten years later....._

**Nagisa**

It's been ten ears since Koro-Sensei died but it still feels like yesterday. I can still remember the knife plunging through his tie... But I don't regret it because it was what he wanted. Currently, I think I am making him proud, even though I am teaching the worst of the worst students at the school, that's ok because thanks to Class 3-E I know how to handle them... Unknown Looking at them, they make me so proud. I am glad their teachings are put to good use. I can't wait for the class reunion....

_Time Skip_

**Karma**

I'm getting ready for the reunion, wearing work clothes of course, because I want to make sure everyone knows what I have now become. Working at as a politician, is pretty much as i expected it to be, boring and easy. But, I have to say that I miss the octopus..... Well, we're all making him proud so far...


	3. Chapter 2

_At the Reunion....._

**Third Person Point of View**

When everyone got to the mountain they were all brought back to 10 years ago, when they were still in junior high....

**Nagisa**

I can't believe how good the place looks considering that its abandoned. It wasn't the nicest place ever, but it was the most at home I've ever felt.

As I was greeted by my former classmates I am pretty sure that it was hard for all of us not to feel the octopus shaped gapping hole left by Koro-Sensei. But we all stand proudly knowing that we are wielding the second blade that he pushed us to sharpen so badly. Many things, were not said that day, but we all know Koro-Sensei knew that we would all wield that second blade, with or without the prize money.

**Karma**

We all are sad by the octopus's death, but I know that he wouldn't have wanted us sad, so I did the only thing that I could think of to bring up the mood.

"Hey, Nagisa, is it possible that you have gotten shorter?"

Of course that set off a chain reaction where everyone chuckled, and the mood loosened up.

"Hey, Karma, still the same as ever, I see. I would have though that the bureaucrat would have made you at least a little more tame." the blueberry replied.

"Of course, who else do you take me for?"

Soon everyone was in a conversation and catching up. But just one of their classmates were going to ask who was going to take role, suddenly appeared.....

**Hello readers, thank you for reading this. I pretty much wanted to make it up because I couldn't except Koro-Sensei's death, my hope is that one day Koro-Sensei would live again, but who knows. My writing isn't that great so please bear with me and sorry in advance for my lack of updates, it is always easier for me to start a story than continue it and if you have any suggestions or ideas please comment on my story. Thank you readers for reading this.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Continued,,,_

**Third person**

And in came Karasuma and Irina. When they came in they were met with warm smiles from their former students.

"Hey Bitch-Sensei, how's it been?" said a certain redhead.

Of course, this didn't sit well with Irina. "Its Vitch, you little shit. And here I thought that with time you guys would become more mature."

"Of course, Miss Bitch, but we still can't shake the fun of calling someone a bitch. Anyway how's life with Karasuma?"

At this of course she just proudly stated "Well, wouldn't you like to know, for starters we already started living together and he has yet to prop-"

With this Karasuma caught wind of the conversations and interrupted "And what makes you think I will? You only live with me because the government wants your skills to do jobs and they thought you would be more cooperative if you lived with me."

At this everyone expected Irina to be flustered or cry but instead they were surprised when she responded with "Aww, and here I thought you've actually grown a liking to me. Oh well, I've still got time, but now that I know you don't have an interest in me I think I'll have to thank the higher ups _personally_."

At this no one failed to notice a visibly, large vein appearing on Karasuma's temple, but he just walked away.

"Are you sure you haven't lost your edge, Bitch-Sensei" Karma asked while a pair of devil horns and tail were practiacally visible on his head.

She just started yelling. "It's harder than it looks, okay?! Karasima's the type that doesn't show their affection."

"Sure.... and it has nothing to do with the fact that you've lost your edge?" said a certain bluenette that wanted to join the fun for once.

With this Irina grabbed Nagisa and kissed him full on the mouth.

_60 hits later...._

"I don't know Nagisa, you tell me. Have I still got it?" When looking down at the bluenette currently on the ground half passed out she gave a satisfied smirk "Thought so."


	5. Chapter 4

_As everyone was catching up with each other, they all failed to notice a certain presence lurking in the shadows..._  
 **Third Person**  
With all the joking and laughing it was hard not to feel the absence of a certain presence, but no one has yet to utter the two words that bring so many emotions up to the surface. _Grief, love, sorrow, pain, frustration,......_ all these emotions and memories. All because of him. That one teacher that brought us all together and taught us that even though we hit rock bottom, we still have ways to go.

 **Karma**  
I know everyone's still remembering the octopus again, I am too, but for once I don't know what to do. I can't keep being the person that's supposed to keep everyone's spirits up, hell, _I'm_ have having a hard time not thinking about the octopus, but just as I was going to but in a conversation with Rio and Nagisa, a yellow blur caught my eye. _It can't be,_ I thought. _He died ten years ago._ We all saw him disappear molecule but molecule, and even I have to say the tears wouldn't stop streaming as we all saw him fade away piece by piece. Must be my imagination.

 **Nagisa**  
While I was talking to Rio, I saw Karma walking up to us, no doubt to but into our conversation, but suddenly he stopped, and looked like he saw a ghost. Now, if it were anyone else I would have chalked it up to someone prancing them or something, but this was _Karma_ the person that's so close to the devil himself that if you mention devil to anyone in Class 3E Karma instantly comes to mind. Just as I was snapped out of my thoughts Karma caught me looking at him worriedly, he just smirked and said "Hey Nagisa, I know I'm good looking, but please don't turn gay on us, a certain vegetable will be heartbroken." At this I flushed, I know exactly who he was talking about, I'm not _that_ dense but, Kayano knows how I feel about her. Just as I was about to make a comeback, I heard a camera go off in the background and an awfully familiar laugh. I froze and looked around for where that would have cone from but found nothing. Karma, of course noticed this, "What, am I such a stunning beauty that I stunned you speechless?," he said with a smirk. At this, I chalked it up to my imagination and replied, "Stunning beauty my ass, we all know what you're like Karma, I just wanted to give your fragile heart _some_ hope," knowing full well what all the girls thought about him. With that Karma almost pounced on me, but thanks to the assassins training I still keep up with thanks to my students I easily dodge. "Still practicing assassination I see," the devil said with a smirk. "Well, _someone_ has to teach students assassination." I replied. At that it was silent. "WHAT!" Practically the whole class shouted in unison. "What, we did." I replied in my defense. "Yeah, but that was under government orders," Karma pointed out. "And...?," I questioned not seeing his point. Karasuma sighed and walked over to me saying, "Your class was ordered to by the government and was under careful and constant surveillance to ensure you don't abuse your teachings." "Oh," I said dumbly, "but then what do I do now?, I've already said it was okay to try to kill me." Karasuma thought about this for a moment. "I guess they can still make attempts as long as it doesn't interrupt class, but _only_ attempts. You can't give out any advice in any way, shape, or form." He said sternly. At this I was dejectedly replied, "Okay, fine."

 **Karma and Nagisa**  
After the class issue was addressed the same reoccurring thought kept popping up, _what was that?_

**Thank you for reading my crappy writing and sorry for the slow update. I'm debating whether I should continue or not. Thoughts and opinions? Thank you.**


End file.
